Sorry, Wrong Channel, Ichigo!
by ThePink1 at Reefside.Net
Summary: Something weird is going on, and it isn't just in Karakura! SERIOUSLY crack-fic, but guaranteed fun! R & R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, Wrong Channel!**

A Crossover fanfic by _A J_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.

Prequel Chapter 1

_Just after the defeat of Menos Grande_

Ichigo cursed as he got back to his locker at the end of the school day. The weird lunch with Uryu had given him too much to think about. Tossing in all the books he wouldn't need to take home, he grabbed his reading assignment. The cover tore, and he cursed again. A cheap paberback copy from a secondhand book store, it hadn't been in great shape when he'd bought it for a mere 350 Yen. Less than a week in his possession though, and the poor thing was recycling waiting to happen.

He grinned ruefully at the thought that his _things_ should be casualties as much as his patience – let alone his sanity – to the nightmare his life had become since meeting Rukia. Not that he'd trade the incredible chance to become hero and savior to family, friend, and stranger alike that she'd dropped in his lap. He just thought it was a shame that his random belongings were paying the price.

Carefully wrapping a spare piece of paper around the dilapidated paperback as an emergency cover, he tucked it into the most secure pocket on his backpack. With a sigh, he closed his locker … and jumped back in shock to find Rukia had been waiting behind the door.

"Stop _doing_ that!" he cried, glaring and thumping his chest to make sure his heart was still beating.

She grinned at his histrionics, and turned to lead the way to the wrong exit. "Come on," she said before he could voice the question. "I want to get out the west door before Keigo tracks me down. The clown keeps asking me to the dance, and frankly I'm just too tired from yesterday still to tell him to go to Hell. Again. Not that he'll take the hint …"

"Heh. Maybe we ought to set him and Chizuru up, and give you _and_ Orihime some peace and quiet." Rukia rolled her eyes, and the two chuckled.

"If only, Kurosaki; If only."

Not far away, Chad was listening with a grin as Orihime told Uryu about how she had blown the giant squid hollow away with her new fairy friends. "… and the little bossy one says 'Just do what we say, woman'," she reiterated in a falsetto bass voice, and the two young men laughed to her delight. She'd always liked being a storyteller, and now she had new and _IN_teresting stories to tell. With a grin she went on to describe her three 'Shields' as they walked out the door to head home. The three teens were halfway out of the schoolyard when they saw Ichigo and Rukia come out around the corner of the gym building, headed the _long_ way around to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Hey, aren't you two headed the wrong way?" Orihime called out innocently. The two started, glancing over their shoulders as the others closed the distance between them.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, with a grin. "Rukia's trying to avoid Keigo … still." She was turning to tease him about what she'd heard during lunch with the other girls, when all five of the young psychic heroes became aware of an immense wave of spiritual pressure, closing on them fast.

"Geez, that feels bigger than Menos Grande," Ichigo started to say, just before they were all knocked out by a rush of strange power. The energy crashed over the Karakura District like a typhoon, blowing away all that was before …


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, Wrong Channel!**

A Crossover fanfic by _A J_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.

Prequel Chapter 2

Just after the defeat of Menos Grande

Ichigo sat back up with a groan. Opening his eyes, he jolted back with a cry. "Stop _doing_ that!" he yelled at Rukia, who was hovering right over him. With the additional range added to his view, he noticed that her hovering was more literal than figurative. Nor was that the only thing wrong. "Uh, Rukia? What happened to you?"

"Why do you ask?" she muttered demurely, blinking her large, luminous purple eyes at him. "Could it be … Oh! The fact that … _I __don't have a BODY, anymore, Kurosaki?!"_ she finished, screaming. She was right, too. Rukia Kuchiki was just a floating head, with flowing purple hair that matched her eyes, and nothing else.

"Could be worse," they both heard from nearby. "At least we can still tell you're _you,"_ said a large black and red dog with a skull headdress.

"U … _Uryu?"_ both returned, recognizing the voice.

"Apparently." At Ichigo's snicker, he growled "Don't get too snide, Kurosaki. You haven't looked in a mirror, yet."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what I look like, then," they heard Chad rumble from behind Uryu. A grey humanoid with muscular arms and Chad's perpetually-squinting brow stood back up from where he'd fainted when the energy wave hit them. Next to him was a pink egg-shaped creature with large, expressive, _familiar_ blue eyes, and Orihime's two star barrettes at its temples.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Ichigo cried, recognizing the creatures from his little sister's video games. He slumped back down, random sounds somewhere between cursing, crying, coughing and laughing erupting from him at intervals.

"_WHAT?"_ the others all roared at him when he showed no signs of coming out of it. With a sigh, he sat back up, and eyed them all from under his own skull-hat. Unlike Uryu, he was a large light-brown rodent of surprisingly athletic build.

"Guys and girls? We … _I can't believe I'm saying this,_" he interrupted himself, murmuring. "We're _Poke'mon!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, Wrong Channel!**

A Crossover fanfic by _A__J_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.

Just after the defeat of Menos Grande:

The massive energy wave crashed over Karakura like a typhoon, blowing away all that was before …

Prequel Chapter 3

"I must have this helmet on too tight, Kurosaki … or you do." Uriyu scratched behind one ear with a hind foot, and the other four traded a weird look.

"I'm gonna go home … and see what everybody else has been turned into …" Ichigo sighed, seeing the half-dozen other nearby students still in the school yard. No two had become the same creature. '_Poke__'__mon!__'_ he reminded himself. His sisters were probably having a field day.

"Sounds like you've got a plan, Ichigo. Anything we can do?" Chad rumbled.

"Not a plan, exactly," the substitute Soul Reaper said with a sigh. "Just an idea … I guess we just need to be ready for anything," he continued, with a sidelong glance at Uriyu and Rukia, who were eying each other uneasily. _'__Note __to __self__ … __don__'__t__ leave__ those__ two__ alone __together,__"_ Ichigo thought, remembering the vitriol Ishida had spouted last night about Soul Reapers. "Later," he told the others, and started off to his family's clinic. With a parting wave of her purple fringe, Rukia drifted behind.

_Wrong Channel!_

"Dad, you're not _listening_ …" Karin admonished.

"Of course not," Yuzu said. "He's having too much fun." The Kurosaki sisters were watching resignedly as their father capered madly around their clinic's inner courtyard.

Isshin Kurosaki, full of the fresh energy of waking up as a Marowak, was cartwheeling back and forth, letting off piercing roars and throwing the occasional bonemerang at the pillars around him.

"Go, Dad!" Yuzu cheered after a particularly acrobatic display. She and Karin hopped to the sides as he rolled back to a halt between them.

"Ah, it's been years since I felt this good!" Isshin sighed. "C'mon, you two! Your brother'll be home soon enough to spoil our fun; join me!"

"Pass," Karin huffed at her infuriating father.

"Nah, I better get started on dinner," Yuzu the Phanpy smiled, waving her blue trunk absently. "I saw some celery and mushrooms in the pantry. If we've got some water chestnuts and sprouts, I can get a mean stir-fry started."

"I'll get the fire started for ya," her sister told her, a gleam of mischief in the dark-maned Numel's eye and a coil of smoke escaping from her lips as the pair went inside.

"Don't get carried away you two," Isshin chuckled, watching them go. He did a back-roll into a handstand, and started whistling cheerfully.

_Wrong Channel!_

Rukia was about to flit up the side of the clinic to wait for Ichigo in his room, when a quiet throat cleared in the air behind her. Floating around, Rukia had to squint at the blinding sight of the spirit-energy-laden bird hovering next to her.

"_Ni__ hao,__"_ the bird said, in a younger girl's voice. Rukia blinked for a second, then nodded. Not Japanese, but the language of neighboring China. Now she was glad she'd already learned it before being stationed to Karakura, just in case.

"_Uh,__ hello,__"_ she responded in kind. _"__If__ you__'__re__ looking__ for__ the__ Kurosaki__ Clinic, __the __entrance __is __around__ the __other __side__ …"_

"_Actually, __I__ think__ I__'__m__ looking __for__ you,__"_ the girl answered. _"__My__ name __is__ Hay __Lin.__"_


End file.
